


Brotherly Love

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yadier is supposed to be the mature one. SUPPOSED to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

Yadier was the mature one...which was why it was so awkward when Adam made him sit on his lap during the Cardinals' meeting. 

"Come on, it's just for five minutes. Plus, there aren't enough seats, thanks to Matt needing one for his leg."

Yadier looked at Matt Holliday, who had a bag of ice on his leg. "Matt, why do you have to be so self-centered?"

Matt chuckled, taking a piece of ice out of the bag of ice and grabbing Yadier's belt, and even though the catcher struggled hard, Matt was able to slip the piece of ice down Yadier's pants, pushing Yadier to sit in Adam's lap.

"It's so cold!" Yadier said, squirming as Adam held him on his lap. "Shutup, Mike's here."

Mike walked in with John Mozeliak, the Cardinals general manager. Yadier inwardly groaned when he saw Mo, and knew this wasn't going to be good. Mo didn't like it when the players acted immature. 

Sure enough, right off the bat, he spotted Yadier sitting on Adam's lap, biting his lip to keep from crying out from the ice that was against his groin, and he frowned. "Why is Yadier sitting on Adam's lap?" he asked Mike. 

Yadier smiled sheepishly. "Uh...there aren't enough seats, so..."

He trailed off, tapping his foot on the floor. Matt smirked at him, loving the fact that Yadier was the one getting the critical eye other than Matt, who this meeting was supposed to be directed on. 

Right on cue, Mo just rolled his eyes at the matter before sitting down beside Mike and looking at Matt. "So you pulled a muscle?"

Matt nodded. "Billy, the chief trainer, told me that it would be wise to just take it easy for a while, but I'm willing to play if you want me to. I want to play."

Mo sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "Matt, I love your work ethic, but today I'd say we sit you out, move Jon to left, and have Randal play in center."

There were murmurs of agreement. Yadier chattered his teeth, and Adam teased him, treating him like a child as he bounced Yadier on his knee. Yadier glared at him, but smiled when he realized Mo had turned his attention to the catcher.

"Yadier, I trust that you have everything worked out nicely with Carlos for the game?"

Yadier nodded. "We've gone over everything, and we know our game plan."

Mo nodded, and looked at Mike, talking about the plan for the lineup. Yadier squirmed, and now the ice was all over his pants, making him look like he had peed himself. He glanced at Matt, mouthing 'I'm going to kill you' at him.

Matt smiled, and blew a kiss at Yadier. Yadier acted disgusted, and wiped the air in front of his lips. Matt just took another piece of ice and flicked it at Yadier. It ended up going into his T-shirt. 

Yadier couldn't help but cry out at the sudden cold on his chest. He bounced out of the chair and wiped his chest until the ice landed on the floor. When he looked up, Mike and Mozeliak were staring at him in horror, and Matt and Adam were trying to keep a straight face.

"Yadier Molina, just what do you think you are doing?"

Yadier cast his eyes to the ground. "I...I'm sorry, John. I don't know what happened."

Mo crossed his arms, and Yadier knew he was red in the face. Mo sighed. "What was it that fell out of your shirt?"

Yadier glanced up before averting his eyes again. "A piece of ice."

Matt and Adam were fighting their laughter hard as Mozeliak stared Yadier down. The catcher glanced up, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, Mo," he said again.

Mike Matheny frowned when he saw the dark stain on Yadier's pants. "What happened to your crotch?" Mike asked, an amused look on his face. Mozeliak glanced at Mike, who immediately changed his expression to a serious one. "I mean...why are your pants wet?"

Adam and Matt couldn't contain their laughter any longer. They both burst out in fits of giggles, watching Yadier with clear amusement. Yadier glared at them before saying, "Well, Mike, the answer to that is quite simple. Matt decided that before this meeting, he was going to shove a piece of ice down my pants."

Mozeliak turned his attention to Matt. "Why would you put ice down his pants?" he asked.

"There are several answers to that, Mo," Matt said, meeting Adam's eyes with a laugh. "One, it was to make him squirm when he had to sit on Adam's lap. Two, it was to make him look like he peed his pants. And three, it was just too tempting."

Mozeliak sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "Meeting adjourned," he said, standing and leaving the room. "And Yadi," he said, looking back.

"Yeah, Mo?"

"Change your pants."

"Right. Will do, Mo."


End file.
